peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What Makes the Peacock Chinese
At the Chinese village, Shen, generous of having Kairi returned, released Simon, Fievel, and the Lost Alley Cats. Sora was standing before him. "Stand before us." Shen said. "I already am." Sora replied. Namine was wearing a light orange Chinese mermaid dress, matching shoes, and comb, Simon was wearing a brown loincloth and a string necklace with white shark teeth, and Fievel was wearing yellow karate pants and an orange head wrap. "What's the peacock doing, Simon?" Namine asked. "He's delivering an oration in sign language." Simon replied. "What's he saying, Simon?" Fievel asked. "He's saying 'Sora Pan, mighty warrior, saved Kairi, make lord of China heap glad'." Simon answered. "Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad." Namine giggled. Shen put a black head wrap and a white Chinese robe on Sora's head and torso. "I'll make you, Sora, a great emperor. You are now Emperor of China." Sora did a Kung Fu cry and the cats cheered. Then, they all sat down, Sora next to Shen. Kairi passed the pipe to Shen and then Sora. "Teach us that Sora is a brother to all of the people of China." Kairi said. "Good. This should be most enlightening." Simon said. "Duh, what makes the peacock Chinese?" asked Brain. "When did he first say 'Ni-Hao'?" Spook and Fancy-Fancy asked in unison. "Why does he ask you 'How'?" Fievel called. "Why does he ask you 'How?'" Shen smiled. Then the wolf guards begin to sing as Fievel, Namine, and Simon took a turn with the pipe. Wolf Guards: Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you how? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Once the Chinese Didn't know all the things That he knows now But the Chinese He should learn a lot And it's all from asking how Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means And ganda means that too And the wolf guards and cats danced. An extremely thin and pale woman named Yzma stopped Fievel. "No dance." Yzma said. "Go get firewood." "OK." Fievel replied as he went to get the firewood. Wolf Guards: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Ni-Hao"? Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Ni-Hao"? Hana Mana Ganda In the Chinese book it say When first brave married squaw He gave out a heap big cry When he saw his mother-in-law At that point, Naveen was trying to impress Tiana, but instead he impressed his mother-in-law, Mrs. Toad. Meanwhile, Kairi is dancing in front of Simon on a drum. Simon was impressed. Kairi got off the drum and goes over to him. Wolf Guards: What made the peacock Chinese What made the peacock Chinese Let's go back a million years To the very first Chinese prince After Fievel got the firewood, he saw that Kairi was kissing Simon. "Eww!" Fievel said in disgust. "Oh well." Fievel shrugged, as he continued to dance, Simon blushed and grinned. He then did a Kung Fu cry and joined in the dance. Wolf Guards: He kiss a maid And start to blush And we've been blushin' since Shen smirked at this and watched Simon and Kairi dance. Wolf Guards: You've got it right from the head man The real true story of the Chinaman No matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Ganda Now you know why The peacock's Chinese Then Sora and Namine danced in the line, followed by the wolf guards, Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, Benny, Kairi, Simon, and Fievel. Kairi kissed Simon as he said, "Wahoo!" "This is the best day ever!" Namine said, as she danced with Sora while Simon danced with Kairi. "Come on, everybody! Let's go back to my hideout!" Sora said. "Okay!" Namine, Simon, Fievel, and the cats said as they followed Ventus back to Hangman's Tree. Meanwhile, Faline was watching the tribe. Suddenly, Faline turned around and tried to fly away. But it was too late because Dijon caught her by the neck with a rope. "Hey, let me go!" Faline cried as Dijon took her away. "Begging your pardon, Miss Faline, but Merlock would like a word with you." Dijon said as he goes back to the pirate ship. Category:Fan Fiction